The present invention relates to a refrigerator with a weighing scale. More particularly, this invention relates to a refrigerator that provides a weighing scale at a close reach from where most people want to weigh themselves.
A refrigerator can be defined as a device that isolates a certain volume of space from the vast environmental space and cools down the temperature in the isolated volume of space lower than the environmental space by means of a well-known heat pump.
The cooled down or temperature-controlled space has been used to store all kinds of food. It is believed that the drastic extension of life expectancy of modern people is mainly thanks to the availability of fresh food and clean water enabled by the introduction of the refrigerator and the running water system.
Also, the place around the refrigerator became where people want to weigh themselves most in the era of health and fitness. As the demand for physical activity keeps diminishing and the amount of calorie intake keeps increasing, the fitness has become an indispensable part of life of people who are interested in health and physical beauty.
Accordingly, a need for a refrigerator with weighing scale has been present for a long time considering the usage of refrigerators everywhere and the growing interest on health and fitness of general people. This invention is directed to satisfy the long-felt need and to solve some related problems.